


Man or Machine?

by YunaBlaze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Android Building, Awkward Associates to Friends, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Detectives, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: Adam Jensen was supposed to be done with this part of his life. His determination had stopped the Illuminati, and his actions brought hope to the augmented citizens of the world. He was content enough to put his subterfuge days behind him and just enjoyed the rest of his days as a countryside hermit near Detroit, ignoring whatever problems the world had cooked up for him to meddle in again.Until one day, a lost pup appeared on his doorstep.‘Adam Jensen? My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife. Sent here to escort you to the Detroit Police Department under Captain Fowler’s orders.’It seemed like conspiracies are not done with him yet...





	1. 01 - I'm (Not) Done with the World

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my best friend, [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/profile), for helping me with this story and being my beta reader!

Fields of yellow meadow and orange colour leaves from trees surrounding a quaint two-story house is often the picturesque dream of every person’s idea of a perfect home. Sadly, it’s not often an achievable dream for everyone with the way the economy is branching off. The little people who managed to obtain such a household ended up supposedly loving it while spending the rest of their short lives working to the bone to pay off their mortgage. Funny, the owner of this house did not belong to such a category. The house used to belong to a former patron, a compensation for all the hardships he endured during the human revolt and illuminati take over of 2030.

Now, Adam is just simply tired. He completed the tasks thrown at him and even put his own demons to rest. He laid down his heavy weapons to pick up smaller tools and caring nothing but for his own peaceful life. He is ready to spend the rest of his days tending his house and its fields; repairing a few machines from time to time. His combat armour and cargo pants haven’t seen action for a long time. They’re just collecting mothballs in the back of his closet along with his signature trench coat that is sealed up in coat cover.

He favours simple civilian clothing now; black shirt and blue jeans. Simple and easy. Boring, but blood free and peaceful. At least that is what he keeps thinking until his boorish day is interrupted by an out-of-place ringing coming from his doorbell.

Adam looks up from the antique clock he is working on; many of its smaller copper pieces and screws are scattered across the plastic mat on his workshop table.

Instinctively, he activates his Smart Vision of his augmented green eyes, watching the world around bled out of colours until only yellow or white remains. He sees a generic human shape of a man standing at his front door. It looks foreign and it seems like the person has no intention to leave. His friends rarely visit him and the usual food delivery guy just drops the hot box on his front porch without ever ringing his door. He lays down his tools to answer the door before it starts to turn into a long drowning wail.

‘I’m coming!’ Adam shouts as the stranger proceeds to knock on his door with three precise strikes. This better be something globally important, or he will not hesitate to give this man an earful for disturbing him, and if this is some advertisement marketing stuff…well, God help him. There is a reason why he had chosen to live this far from civilization!

His vision returns to normal just as he opens the door. He blinks once and then twice; taking in the details of the man standing in front of him. The young man appears to be in his late twenties, common dark brown hair and brown eyes. He’s holding a neutral expression. Adam couldn’t help his first thought. _This person looks like a lost puppy left on some random doorstep. A clean-cut one, judging by the outfit he wears_. Adam’s eyes are drawn to an anomaly on the side of the man’s face, more specifically on his right, just above the Frankfort line, where a blue LED circle is rapidly blinking. Oh...

The young man says in a clear and concise manner, ‘Adam Jensen? My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by _CyberLife_. Sent here to escort you to the Detroit Police Department under Captain Fowler’s orders.’

Jensen might not be keeping up-to-date with many things happening outside of his little bubble house, but he knows about the ever-growing cybernetic technologies since the downfall of mechanical and nano augmentations in the 2030’s. The moment the augmentation market declined, the genius inventor of the androids, Elijah Kamski, stepped into the light with his first humanoid android that passed the _Turing Test_ with flying colours. Since then, his creations quickly covered up the lost and empty job posts left by augmented people. Last he had heard, _Sarif Industries_ and whatever augmentation companies that remain are still in competition with _CyberLife_ , a long and dragging one at that. On one hand, androids did not require the maintenance augmented people need, and could continue working under whatever hazardous conditions in a slow continuous pace. On the other, augmented workers are still needed for heavy lifting, but still require Neuropozyne from _Versalife_. While both sides have their own pros and cons, they both have one common problem: the normal human populace campaigning to downgrade them to dogs begging for scraps. Which begs the question of why an android sent here by _CyberLife_ themselves is on his doorstep! Adam is supposed to be retired!

‘Yes, I am Adam Jensen and no, I am not interested in coming with you. Have a nice day,’ Adam replies and starts to close his door. Unfortunately for him, the person is an android, and it will not be deterred away as easily as a human’s penile mind would have.

The android stops him from closing the door with a firm grip. ‘Please, Mr. Jensen. Captain Fowler deems you vital for their task at hand,’ Connor informs Jensen in a calmly manner that tickles Adam’s memories of another artificial intelligence he knew of.

‘For your information, Connor,’ Adam says with a polite-sarcastic tone. ‘I haven’t been PART of the law enforcement for over two decades! So, technically, whatever CAPTAIN Fowler wants does not concern me. I am a RETIRED CIVILLIAN.’

‘But you’re not a simple RETIRED CIVILLIAN.’ The clean-cut android adds to the snarky remark with his own, making the situation awkward. ‘At least, not according to Lieutenant Alexander. You had once aided her in apprehending a former Officer by the name of Jack O’Malley. You were not part of the police department at that time.’

‘Sorry to disappoint you, but the statue of limitations of “ _Good Smartian Adam Jensen_ ” has passed. I am not that person anymore.’ Adam says curtly, though he is glad that Jenny received her promotion to Lieutenant. She deserves the rank after all those undercover missions she went through. It must be nice for her to be able to wear her badge with honour and keep her head held high instead of always keeping her head low and sneaking around for information while thinking her badge is a symbol of shame.

‘Perhaps you can tell this to the Captain directly? That way, you’ll be left alone once more, and neither I nor any other law enforcement members will bother you again.’ Connor suggests after the LED circle blinks a few times, processing what he had just learned about Adam’s inverted behaviour.  

The augmented man wants to beg to differ, though Joseph Fowler is not really on his bad list, nor is he a crooked cop. Hmm...a small trip to the DPD would hardly affect him. Besides, even if it’s another favour, he can easily say no, and it will a big fat NO to Fowler’s face followed by some hands slamming on his desk to make the point more obvious.

Adam sighs tiredly before he replies, ‘Fine. Give me five minutes.’

Surprisingly, the tiny smile the android has implanted on his face stretches a little more on the right side. Yep, most definitely the hopeful look from a lost puppy.

 

***

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: **10:05** :29 AM

In a Taxi….

Connor observes Adam Jensen from the corner of its eye, analysis after analysis of data that it is trying to figure out, under Amanda's behest. Sometimes human emotions can take a little while longer to process to the data core because of their contrast. Hopefully everything goes according to the Captain’s wishes; this human will be its partner for the duration of the investigation on the Deviants, but his past connection with _Sarif Industries_ and run in with Robert Page of _Versalife_ warrants extreme caution. _CyberLife_ will not permit any augmentation companies to use the deviancy to consolidate the populace’s need for augmentations to counter their own personal rising threat. For the cybernetic company, mechanical augmentations and nanotech belong in the past. Androids are now the future and will remain so. With that thought, Connor’s eyes focus on the data it collected. 

 **NAME:** Adam Jensen

 **DATE OF BIRTH:** March 9, 1993

 **AGE:** 45

 **BLOOD TYPE:** O-, No allergies known

 **WEIGHT:** 182 lbs / 82kg – body structure still remains the same.

**FAMILY HISTORY: CLASSIFIED BY USER AS OF 2035**

**ADOPTION? OR SOMETHING ELSE?**

**HUMAN BODY:** 50-60% augmented with cerebral implants, full-leg and arm carbon fiber modifications, reproduction parts still intact...

**CHILDREN?**

**COMBAT CAPABILITIES:** Recent data invalid. Past experiences include non-lethal, tactician, and infiltrator solutions.

**OTHER INFORMATION:**

– Rapid Healing Ability

– Shielded eye-lids

– Full Spinal Column Replacement

– Organic Armored Tissue

– Invasive Hacking

– Glass Cloaking

– Enhanced interrogation modification known as CASIE

– Sentinel Health Convertor...

The list keeps on going, some appears hazy in Connor’s eyes with big red letters: **CLASSIFIED BY USER**

And the fact that appears in capital letters…

**INDEPENDENT FROM NEUROPOZYNE?**

**PREVIOUS EMPLOYER’S** :

DPD – 2014 - 2017

DPD SWAT – 2018 - 2023

Sarif Industries – 2025 - 2027

TF29 North American Division – 2028

TF29 Prague Division – August 2029 – 2030

Unknown – 2030 to Present – Still receiving a source of income.

Intriguing. It can easily hack into the classified part of Adam’s file, but there wouldn’t be any trust unless it absolutely must.

‘You finished violating my profile yet?’

The RK800 straightens at the question, turning its head slightly to the side to stare at Jensen’s extended shades. Its LED flashes in quick succession, going yellow in alarm, as its processor works faster to comprehend how the human even realizes he is being scanned when its sensors should not have shown any neural signs that could alarm the man’s CASIE and its scanner is designed to be non-invasive. Not to mention the fact that it is a machine! The CASIE was not designed to accumulate any data on an android!

**HOW CAN HE DETECT A MACHINE PROCESSING DATA?**

Connor smoothly answers, ‘I’m sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, Mr. Jensen. I am simply... curious...’

‘Uh-huh. Curious enough to do a scan without permission,’ Adam says in displeasure. His frown deepening.

The android believes that the frown is perhaps Adam’s neutral face, and it only becomes more apparent when Connor pokes the proverbial bear with its indiscretion.

‘I am trying to understand the reason behind Captain Fowler’s decision to call back a discharged SWAT specialist.’ Connor’s attempts to divert the human male’s attention away from the discomfort. ‘I am designed to run diagnostics and analyze all acquired information to draw clear conclusions and choose the best course of action. Currently, I am incapable to understand how you can tell what I am doing.’

Jensen scoffs at his words, though it certainly sounds close to a laugh as if he had found something amusing in its question before he asks, ‘Am I really that much of a mystery for an AI?’

‘For now,’ Connor answers, setting this question in its priority list of tasks. Its primary design is to be able to accomplish any mission it is assigned with, it would be a considerable flaw in its system to fail to find an answer to this question, even if it is a prototype unit.

‘No need to feel disappointed; I’ll give you an answer.’ Adam turns from the window to look at Connor. 'It’s because of the upgrades I received in my CASIE augment a long time ago.'

A vague answer that does not settle Connor’s curiosity and only adds more questions that needed answers. The man looks out the window again as he adds, ‘I appreciate it if you ask for my consent before scanning me next time.’

‘Noted,’ Connor intones indifferently, setting the curiosity aside as their vehicle approaches the DPD.

As they step into the building, Lieutenant Alexander is waiting for their arrival along with Lieutenant Hank Anderson by the entrance with coffees in their hand. Adam is surprised that Hank is even here this early and not passed out on his floor.

The African-American greets the augmented man with a sly smile, ‘My, my, Jensen, I can now most certainly say it this time. You haven’t changed at all. You look like you stepped right out of my memory, back when I was still playing a hooker on the street. You gotta tell me your beauty secret to Hank and I here.’

The android blinks for a second as it mentally pulls up the image of Jensen, taken twenty years ago, and compares it to the person next to him. Indeed, it is as the Lieutenant had described. Adam Jensen looks barely a day older than he did back then. Just a few minor wrinkles here and there on his forehead and around eyes and a few strands of grey hair that are well-hidden.  

‘Hey, don’t drag me into your flirt, woman,’ the gray-haired Lieutenant exclaims in annoyance before he greets the augmented man with a curt nod. ‘Jensen.’

Jensen grins at the flirt before he returns their greeting politely. ‘Nice to see you too Jenny and nice meeting you this time sober, Anderson.’ He gets a look for that. ‘Guess DPD hasn’t dragged itself too deep into the mud yet.’

‘Bah. Like anyone even fucking cares, so long that we actually do something productive.’ The older man says with a dismissive wave from his hand before he turns to head back to his desk. ‘You still owe me a drink.’

‘And you owe me two, so call it quits,’ Jensen throws back, seemingly more relaxed till Jenny hugs him. He tenses up a bit at the sudden contact.

Connor blinks once as its profile on Jensen upgrades with new speculations.

**FORMER LOVERS OR FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS?**

Alexander is still all smiles when she pulls away from the augmented man, not even caring that her smile makes her wrinkles more apparent. ‘You should have at least given me a call.’

‘I’m actually here to give him a swipe left, or is it right now?’ Jensen questions in a playful manner.

Alexander giggles at his joke, giving him a light shove on the shoulder before a tender smile graces her face as she says, ‘It’s good to see you in the neighborhood again.’

‘Only for today and then I’m out of here,’ the man replies with a small smile, eyes darting around to study his surroundings. ‘Seems like everything now received an Apple Upgrade to what? iOS 35.1.0?’

‘Yes, certainly more spacious than before and we have more androids working around the clock,’ the policewoman answers as she makes a light gesture towards Connor’s direction, drawing the prototype’s attention.

‘Yes...’ Jensen murmurs before they spot an augmented policeman heading out with his android in tow. ‘At least, Augs are allowed back to work.’

‘Yep. While androids are useful, the American Android Act doesn’t allow them to carry or use any weapon. So for more blood and sweat works, Augs are once more allowed to join us,’ Alexander explains before she gets interrupted by a PM700 android about an urgent call. ‘Sorry, Jensen, duty calls. Hopefully, I’ll see you soon.’

‘Don’t count on it, Jenny,’ the augmented man whispers with a shake of his head before he glances at the RK800. ‘I assume you know where Fowler is?’

‘Of course, right this way,’ Connor replies. They went to confirm their authorization with the ST300 receptionist. Once confirmed, Connor leads the human deeper into the police department and towards the Captain’s office. Once they are inside the room, Connor carefully closes the door and takes its place a few feet behind Jensen, who has taken up one of the free seats for guests.

‘Good to see you again, Jensen.’ The large man greets the Aug.

‘Don’t,’ Jensen interjects instantly with a raised hand. ‘Spare me the pleasantries and get to the point. Last I check, I don’t have a badge anymore and my history in this department is anything but stellar since I’ve quit.’

Captain Fowler grimaces at the man’s blatant disrespect towards him. He begins to calmly explain his reasons, ‘We have been receiving android cases almost every day. Usually, they are isolated incidents. Old ladies losing their android maids and that kind of crap. Now, we are getting an increasing amount of reports of assaults and even homicides committed by an android. I need you, an outside source, to investigate these incidents and find if there’s any link.’

‘I’m not one of your subordinates Fowler nor am I a cop anymore,’ Jensen reminds him, arms crossed over his chest, obviously displeased with the explanation of his required presence. ‘And it’s not like you are lacking in manpower here.’

‘But you are the one who can get things done,’ Fowler counters. ‘No one else in this department even wants to have anything to do with this shit, and I have no choice but to ask a retired cop-’

‘Dishonourably discharged,’ the augmented man drawly corrects him.

‘Look, Jensen,’ the older man says in a strained tone, exasperated with his continued refusal. ‘I’ll admit that I don’t want to deal with these cases any more than you do, but without question, you are the one who CAN get results when NO ONE else can. Results are what we desperately need right now before this starts to turn into a witch hunt. All I ask of you is your help to find what connects all these cases together, and you’ll be free to go back to that hobbit hole you’ve dug for yourself. Or have you simply lost whatever humanity you have left to care about others?’

Connor remains still as it observes an unusual tension starting to build on the Aug’s shoulders. Its data analysis indicates a raising level of hostility, though the augmented man appears to remain calm.

Adam hates that comment. Does he even know how much he has sacrificed for the greater good?! ‘Are we done here? Or do you actually have anything to do other than asking me to go UC?’

The Captain sighs heavily, pulling two things out of his drawer. An old badge and an access card. ‘If you need anything else, the android here is assigned to help you. He’s the state-of-the-art prototype _CyberLife_ currently has, and this thing will act as your partner in your investigation.’

Jensen takes one glance at the items; he gets up and leaves without another word. Connor watches the man leave the area before returning its focus back on Captain Fowler, who is pinching the bridge of his nose with a tired expression. The android wonders if this is worth the troubles. ‘I wonder if Mr. Jensen is really the best person for this investigation. You do have other qualified officers working around here.’

A dark look settles over the man’s face as he points at the badge and access card. ‘I’ve heard enough people questioning me these last few days, and I most CERTAINLY don’t need to hear it from you! NOW GRAB THOSE THINGS AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!’

The prototype comes forward and takes the items as ordered. It bids the man courtly, ‘Have a nice day, Captain.’

Once Connor is outside of the room, It glances down at the items that are to be handed to Adam Jensen. Its system automatically analyzed them, giving him some new insights. The badge’s leather is worn by age and even though the gold of the metal has been recently polished, the name “A. Jensen” has faint scratch marks on the corner of each letter. The title of the rank has been changed, judging by the missing five millimetres of thickness from the standard badges, it’s now marked as “Specialist”.

**CAPTAIN FOWLER IS CERTAIN ADAM JENSEN WILL HANDLE THE DEVIANT INVESTIGATION. PROBABILITY OF TAKING DETECIVE BADGE AND ACCESS CARD: 40%**

The _CyberLife_ android finds this certainty to be strange, for it is obvious that Jensen has no interest in participating in the investigation. Yet, it’s still tasked to hand the badge and access card over to the augmented man. There is a 65.7% probability that Adam would take advantage of these items for some illicit activities and another 34.3% possibility he would aid Connor in its mission. Still, the best solution right now would be for to Connor to check on the man and retrieve a clear answer of whether Adam will aid it in the mission.

Connor looks up and scans the room for the augmented civilian, finding him at the empty desk next to Hank Anderson’s. They are speaking softly as Jensen is inputting some keywords into the search system of the terminal. One case file displays on the screen. A quick scan confirms that the file involves an android in the East English Village district.

**INTERESTED IN THE CASE? UP TO A 65% CHANCE.**

Before the prototype could voice its question, Jensen closed the search engine, tilting his head slightly to the side, bidding Anderson a good day.

Connor approaches him at this instance and offers the items in its possession. ‘Mr. Jensen, I believe you require these items to proceed with the investigation.’

Jensen’s usual frown remains. He shakes his head lightly and told Connor, ‘You can keep them for me.’

**PROBABILITY OF TAKING DETECTIVE BADGE AND ACCESS CARD: 12%**

The android considered the option to argue, but with Jensen’s personality, it will be SUPER ENHANCED CASIE vs an OCD Processing Data Nightmare Program. In short, counterproductive and waste of time. ‘Very well. May I ask where our next destination is?’

‘OUR next destination?’ the augmented man stresses the “our” word with a raised eyebrow as if he is supposed to be perplexed by the idea that the RK800 intended to follow him.

‘Yes, OUR next destination,’ Connor repeats. ‘In accordance with procedure, I am hereby officially assigned as your partner, providing aid in your investigation as well as relaying any new information reported to the DPD.’

Jensen sighs again in exasperation as he asks sardonically, ‘If I politely ask you not to follow me, will you stop sticking close to me like a lost puppy?’

RK800 tilts its head slightly to the side, puzzled by the man’s choice of description. Since its activation in August, the reference terms on it had only been plastic cop (from some of lesser polite Officers on active duty), dipshit (curtesy of Detective Garvin Reed) and android (the rest of the police force personnel that didn’t want to appear as too vicious), but no one has ever compared it to a canine; and it most definitely lacked animal features. ‘I don’t quite understand the comparison, but I assure you that my presence is necessary in all our case.’

The frown deepenes on the augmented man’s face at his insistence, his arms cross over his chest as he demands, ‘Let me guess, company policy to make sure that their LITTLE problem doesn’t get too much out of hand? That’s why they have made you and sent you out to handle this criminally intensive case?’

‘Correct. My mission is to resolve the cause of deviancy,’ Connor answers as it deems the situation necessary to be truthful with Jensen in hopes to earn his cooperation.

The man is still on his toes. Connor sought to find a way to compromise between them. ‘I understand from the reports that you are perhaps not used to taking any action with a partner, an android at that–’

‘I don’t have a problem with artificial intelligence,’ Jensen interjects, sighing as he finally looseness his mental stance. ‘Fine, you can follow me, but what I say and when I say always goes. I think the reason why Fowler even wants me to handle these things is because I am the last person anyone would suspect, so when you’re with me, don’t throw me the rule book or be a nanny pup. I don’t care what your CPU says. No questions, no hesitation, just listen and follow. Got it?’

‘Got it,’ RK800 replies. For now, this is the best approach it can take and hopes that in time Jensen will adapt as well. They’re going to have to work together to solve this case.

‘Good,’ Jensen says with a nod, satisfied with the answer. ‘And to answer your question, we’re heading to the _Time Machine_.’


	2. 02 - Update (Check up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam needs a checkup. 
> 
> Connor needs to mind his own business.

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: PM **12:10** :36

East English Village district...

Connor blinks its artificial eyes a few times as it takes in the sight of the old two-story tiled red brick building. _The_ _Time Machine_. A book store that opened in 2032, and the online network has labelled it as one of the few places in Detroit that still sells authentic paper and hardback books. _The_ _Time Machine_ is a hotspot for the rare book collectors that travel all over the world to indulge themselves in rare books. A real treat; however, the owner still needed to make a non-suspicious income to prevent any auditors from the IRS, so the lower floors display the see-through tablets and touchable magazines all along the shelves while the top floor hosts the classics.

‘Why are we here, Mr. Jensen?’ RK800 inquires as they step out of the taxi.

‘Information.’ Jensen replies as he readjusts the collar of his trench coat. ‘And it’s Jensen. No mister or sir. Got it?’

‘While I understand the facility’s function, Jensen, I don’t see the reason why we need to be here. If you have any inquiry concerning the _CyberLife_ androids, I can provide you with answers. My connection with the Central of _CyberLife_ allows me to retrieve and report any data you request within 15 seconds. 50 for complete details,’ the android clarifies.

Jensen raises an eyebrow at Connor’s last remark, ‘You’re connected to _CyberLife_ 24/7?’

‘Correct.’

‘So, in a way, they are pretty much spying on everything you’re seeing and doing through those data eyes of yours,’ the augmented man is displeased if not uncomfortable with this new information.

‘No, _CyberLife_ cannot observe or control my actions, but I am programmed to upload my memory bank to _the Central_ for preservation every hour and during any investigations, but rest assure, I can be selective of the memory file I upload to the database,’ Connor quickly explains to the man.

‘Right...’ Jensen mutters with a dark look.

‘I have already assumed that you don’t want me to upload any memories that are not relevant to this investigation,’ the android clarifies.  

‘Just... keep my private life out of your record,’ the augmented man says, still displeased.

‘Of course,’ Connor replies understandingly. After all, humans are fond of their privacy.

Connor instantly resets its upload protocol before following Jensen into the building. Opening the door causes the bell to chime above them, catching the attention of a young brunette female clerk.

‘Welcome to _The Time Machine_!’ the brunette exclaims in excitement. A young lady in her early twenties with the typical bookworm look: baggy green sweater, black pants, and thick black glasses that show her compassion for books.

Connor looks down at her sweater, analyzing her name tag, and says, “Lucina?”

Lucina speaks again with her cheerful tone, ‘That’s my name! What can I help you gentlemen with?’

She didn’t get a word out of Connor right away and thought she might’ve said something to offend the man. Taking a closer look at Connor, she notices the blue LED light on Connor’s face. When she does she quickly looks at Jensen with a tint of red on her cheeks and corrects herself, ‘Uh, I mean, sir!”

Jensen, however, frowns a bit more at the hasty correction as if he she has said something impolite. He clears his throat slightly and answers, ‘I am hoping you can tell me what digital books you have on androids and the history of their production.’

‘Fact or Fiction?’ the clerk asks for clarification as she opens her terminal to start the search.

‘Facts,’ Jensen answers. ‘And do you know where I can find a book called, _The House of Asterion_ , written by Jorge Luis Borges?’

‘Ah! That book you can find in our fantasy section located on the second floor,’ the girl answers back in her cheerful tone as she points at the flight of stairs on Jensen’s left. 'Just go straight up and make a left! It’s part of the Adult section on the wall. A book with that kind of writing can’t be too out in the open! As for the other things they’re lined up on the shelves towards the entrance to…’ She points to Connor. ‘…its left.’

‘Thank you, miss,’ the Aug says politely, ignoring the “its” comment, and turns to Connor. ‘If you don’t mind, check the display, select the ones that are the most informative. When you’re done, you can just... browse around. I won’t be long. Who knows, maybe you’ll find something interesting that’s not already programmed in you.’

Jensen leaves to go upstairs before Connor protests about keeping all eyes on the case or some other bullshit.

Lucina returns with her list of the digital copies. ‘Here you go, the list of the books that concern androids.’ The clerk announces with a fake bright smile.

Connor can just tell from her face that she hates androids, but her love for books is acknowledge.

She hands him a see-through tablet that lists all 50 books, though a deeper analysis proves that only five of them prove to be the “most” informative.

‘Thank you, I will collect the books, miss,’ the RK800 says politely as it excuses itself with a small nod to the woman, who strangely sighs in frustration. He ignores her. No need to leave eyes from the task at hand to berate her about proper customer service.

***

As soon as Connor finishes reading the books on the list, it decides to head up to get Jensen rather than browsing as the augmented man suggested for it to do, though when the android turns at the shelf the clerk had indicated, it finds the spot to be void. It did a quick scan on the area and found no trace of him.

**TARGET VANISHED?**

The android approaches the shelf where the book is and scans it for traces of anything that might tell him where Jensen went. The book itself had been moved recently, the thin layer of dust is disturbed, and there are a couple of semi-circle lines scratched into the wooden floorboards.

**BOOKSHELF HAD BEEN MOVED.**

Connor sets the books aside on the floor and tests the sturdiness of the bookshelf. The shelf would not budge.

**MOVED BY A MECHANISM?**

The RK800 pulls out the book Jensen is supposed to be reading, flipping through its pages before it looked at the empty slot. A closer inspection reveals a hidden mechanism of some sort, two thin lines that could easily be mistaken for cracks. Connor places the book back in and pushes it forward. A faint click is heard, and the bookshelf shakes lightly as it slowly turns, revealing a hidden spiral staircase into the darkness below.

**POSSIBILITY OF ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES: 75%**

Connor proceeds cautiously downward, uncaring that the only exit seals up behind it as soon as it steps onto the metallic staircase. Readjusting its movement to produce as little noise as possible in descent while his processor scans for possible traps or surveillance cameras. There are a few hidden cameras, though they had been deactivated.

**POSSIBILITY OF ILLEGAL ACTIVITIES: 85% CAMERA’S DEACTIVATED BY JENSEN?**

It’s the only possible reason why they’ve been deactivated, seeing the augmented man has a remote hacking ability. RK800 continues further downward and stops when he hears a faint humming. A Mozart tune? Wary, Connor crouches down, moves slowly until he spots an open doorway. Inside, he finds a messy augmented male tinkering on Jensen’s, who appears to be unconscious, augmented limbs.

**WILLINGLY DRUGGED OR FORCED?**

Connor quickly scans the man. Gathered from the information that the man is obsessed with looking like Prince, and he’s into Punk Rock. Accent sounds middle European.

Once its analysis is completed, it concentrates on the surroundings to make sure that there are no active traps. A couple of deactivated EMP mines are posted around the door frame. Connor scans them a second time to make sure that they did not have a secondary trigger. There are none. Good. Now it only needs to focus on disabling the suspect. It already has two ways to knock the human unconscious and another more lethal mean to silence him should he prove to be hostile. As the android takes its careful approach, inching closer to the doorway with calculated steps, it freezes as one of the supposedly deactivated mines turn on and beeped in warning for its imminent explosion.

 

***

‘VÁCLAV KOLLER! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!’ Adam yells angrily once he woke up and found the augmentation specialist poking at a deactivated Connor on the floor.

‘It’s not my fault Jensen! My EMP’s secondary trigger activated when it detected its active _Thirium_ pump!’ The Czech doctor quickly retorts as Adam comes over to pick up the android.

‘Yeah, well, you are fixing him for free!‘ the augmented man says as he carefully maneuvers the inert body of the robot onto the surgery table. Adam is inwardly hoping the EMP didn’t do any serious damage. ‘And don’t even think of breaking him open.’

Not that Adam didn’t trust Koller, though the man seems to have developed a taste for mechanical parts over the years. Yellow tinted green augmented eyes scan the rows of suspended augmented limbs mixed with android components from the ceiling. Not to mention the half assemble husk of an android just sitting in the corner of the room on a table with a dirty blanket covering its lower region did not paint a reassuring picture of the RK800’s safety. Let’s not talk about the hygienic parts of the lab either! Dirty unmentionable things clinging onto the graffiti walls, same as his last lab back in Prague. The only difference is now blue android blood is mixed in with real dried human blood.

‘Oh Jensen, not everything needs to be cracked open to discover what is wrong,’ Koller berates him lightly as he picks at his tablet and inputs a few commands that lowers the body scanner down from its hanging slider bar. They watch the machine’s green lights dance across the mechanical body. In a few green flashes, it retracts itself back onto the ceiling. ‘Besides, I thought you said that you weren’t interested in androids last time you came over. Why so much concern for this one?’

Jensen tenses at the casual remark, glancing to the side as the question triggers a memory he has supposedly managed to suppress for good. Lifeless eyes that seem to always be staring deep into his soul, questioning why he had murdered him…and her, and the lifeblood from the owners of those eyes clinging onto his memory like a fresh scar. Adam shakes his head lightly once to rid of the flashback before he answers, ‘He’s not my android, Koller. He’s a partner that I am stuck with for the time being.’

The Czech glances at him with a questioning look as he shrugs. He deems Jensen’s answer as unimportant. He reads the scan’s results, eyes widen as he continues down a few more lines and whistles as the words sink in. He exclaims with giddiness, ‘Well, well, Jensen! You really bring nothing but the best with you.’

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to look at the doctor questioningly, who excitedly shows him the scans taken from the skeletal structure of the android’s core CPU and explains, ‘This android of yours is one of its kind! While it’s not any more resilient than your day-to-day worker androids, its main components are quite adaptable, even when deactivated. Its body is still checking and repairing any internal damage like how a body is resting and recovering! I think even after entering a critical shutdown, it’s possible for it to restart itself so long that its _Thirium_ pump is not destroyed. Not to mention its processing unit! I don’t think it has even utilized its full potential! I have heard of this _Fortune Teller AI_ _system_ , and I can’t believe I get to see one in such a small processing unit!’

Jensen takes in the doctor’s long ramblings, removing the terms that he didn’t really get and just focuses on the words he did. He gets a clearer message that way. Basically, the prototype is indeed the state-of-the-art with techs that are only circulating on formula paper, and Connor mimics more of the human body than any other active android.

 _Great! No pressure Fowler! Handing me the most expensive android on the globe!_ _How about I-_ Jensen’s mental cursing of the police Captain is interrupted by an out-of-the blue question, ‘By the way, are you going to shag it later?’

‘WHAT?!’ Jensen shouts incredulously.

‘You know? Have sex with it!’ Koller clarifies, mistaking his patient’s shout to be one of confusion.

‘I know what shagging means! And NO! I don’t think I am at the age where I’ll be desperate enough to accept a hand job from an android yet!’ Adam instantly tries to set the doctor straight. God! Koller really knows how to make things awkward.

‘Not a hand job! I mean sex! Full sexual intercourse! Apparently, this android of yours comes packing with all the necessary equipment for that. Hmm...Wonder if _CyberLife_ is attempting to see how healing components and programming go into one machine. That or they want to see how adaptable their new product is in more ways than one,’ Koller speculates with a wink as he glances at his unfinished piece with interest. ‘Anyways, I ask, because I am interested to know if it’s another humanizing strategy or an upgrade for all their upcoming product line. Besides, you’ll be saving money instead of spending it on a _Traci_ for 30 minutes at _Eden Club_.’

‘Okay that’s... too much information,’ Adam settles with, because he has heard it enough times from the debates online and his friends teasing him about getting him an android partner. Connor though...? Ugh... It feels so wrong. No, it feels like a serious crime to even pin the guy with the word sex. He’s just too... well... socially awkward for these kinds of things. Not to mention the android sometimes has the look of a lost puppy. The look pretty much makes things impossible for Jensen to even picture him in any sexual position.

Sighing, Adam decides to get back to the matters at hand and wait for Connor to naturally reboot himself. ‘So basically, he is okay. He’s just unconscious because of the EMP blast?’

‘Yes, though I won’t suggest you to chuck an EMP grenade on anymore androids, the other models are not made to withstand a blast like this. You might end up changing a couple of biocomponents before you can reactivate them because of the effects of the field generators,’ Koller answers.

‘Alright, EMP is out of question unless I don’t have any other choice. Any vulnerability I could exploit if my CASIE doesn’t pick up on anything?’ Adam appreciates any non-lethal means to take out the androids. He doubts he can silver tongue his way out with every android he encounters. They’re not humans after all. Androids intelligence is greater. Even with the CASIE modification _Versalife_ gave him.

‘Well, there are a couple of biocomponents you can target that will disorient them,’ The doctor announces as he brings Adam to the half-constructed body. Koller goes to the box that is on the table and pulls out a mechanical head. A rather morbid sight, seeing the head still has the artificial skin and hair. He guesses it’s a male PL600 model? Or is it a male WR600? At least these are the only two series he recalls that have blonde hair.

‘One of the main biocomponents you can target that will temporarily disable them is in their optical unit.’ Koller points at the closed eyes of the visual aid. ‘Losing one of their eyes will cause a crash in their processor. They can’t analyse their surroundings or see clearly until they get a replacement.’ Koller pauses for a moment to see if Jensen is catching on.

Jensen understands and motions for Koller to continue. ‘The second thing you can try to go after, though a bit trickier, is their audio processor.’ The mechanic gently presses on the skin behind the right ear, the outer skin vanishes to reveal a white plastic program beneath and out came a small chip implant. ‘Like its namesake, this is what controls their hearing. However, the damage to it will not leave them completely deaf, though the noises will mostly be muffled and distorted.’

Adam nods in understanding at the Czech’s explanation. Not much different than fighting in CQC combat. ‘Anything else that is avoidable?’

‘The _Thirium_ pump and its regulator,’ Koller answers as he gently places the head back into the box. Afterwards, he moves carefully to open the chest plate of the android body to reveal its internal structure that’s basically like that of a human’s upper body’s internal organs. He pulls out a roughly cylindrical plug that is located below the sternum. ‘The _Thirium_ pump works like a human heart, so if it stops they die, but the regulator is equally important. It acts as the central controller that directs the blue blood throughout the entire body. Removing or damaging this will leave the android about a minute left of activation time before it shuts down completely. Otherwise, enough damage done to the body will also results in a shutdown, exposed to some extreme low temperature will also damage their biocomponents and blow their head off pretty much guarantees a permanent death’

‘...They’re really not that different from a human,’ the American remarks, glancing back at Connor, ignoring his status as an android. He really just looks like a dazed and confused puppy dog-human.

‘Well, they are designed to look human, though they are still machine,’ Koller replies in a matter-a-fact manner with a shrug. ‘Then again, nowadays, people are questioning if Augs are any more human than the androids are. You know, because we don’t actually hide our machine parts as well as they do.’

‘Pretty sure that’s from the slogans of those anti-Aug and anti-android groups.’ Jensen brushes him off nonchalantly, though if he is honest, he has questioned himself over that peculiar thought. Especially after the Illuminati. After dedicating himself into becoming a one-man-army machine, the peaceful days without bloodshed just makes him wonder if he could even return to being human at times.

‘Ah! No matter, I’m sure I can figure out this whole skin thing and who knows? Maybe Sarif may become interested in my work! If I can actually make augmentations work for androids that is and vice-versa,’ Koller announces optimistically. His passion for his works didn’t dull at all after all these years. ‘Now, let’s see to our guest here. Doubt you want to waste too much time waiting when you have a job to do.’

‘Yeah…’ Adam replies softly.

 

***

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: PM **01:35** :58

 

 **CYBERLIFE** INC.

**MODEL: RK800**

**SERIAL NUMBER#: 313 248 317 – 51**

**BIOS 9.1 REVISION 0438**

**_MEMORY RESTORED…_ **

****

**LOADING OS...**

**SYSTEM INITIALIZATION...**

**CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS...        OK**

**INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS... OK**

**INITIALIZING AI ENGINE...     OK**

**MEMORY STATUS**

**ALL SYSTEM...      OK**

**_READY…_ **

Brown eyes reopen with the rebooting.

‘See! I told you it’s fine! Marvelous piece of tech!’ the same messy-hair man announces with a thick accent that Connor easily pinpoints as Czech in origin now that it has a better close up. A facial recognition scan provides it with a name, _Václav Koller_.

A familiar face soon comes into the visual range of RK800. ‘Hey, are you alright, Connor? Nothing broken, or any memory lost?’

‘No, all systems are responding correctly,’ Connor replies calmly. ‘I believe I've been deactivated by an EMP blast.’

‘Yeah, knocked you out for about 20 minutes before you self-rebooted,’ Jensen says as he and the stranger back away a bit to allow Connor to sit up. The android’s LED turns yellow as it starts running a second diagnostic on itself to make sure nothing is out of place. All systems appear normal. ‘I apologize for my carelessness. This will not happen again, Mr. Jensen.’

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ve had mines of different sort explode in my face,’ Connor’s partner replies dismissively as if its mistake is not an issue. ‘And again, it’s Jensen.’

‘Of course,’ the android intones indifferently as it makes a mental note for when it returns to _CyberLife_ for a full repair check to file in a recommendation of installing an electromagnetic pulse shielding to future units and itself.

Connor gets off the surgery table, scanning the area to make sure its scanner is operating at optimal capacity. No alerts or glitches are appearing on in its vision, though its scans land on some unexpected boon. ‘Jensen, I have found the right leg component of the android in our case.’

‘What?’ both humans exclaim in shock.

RK800 ignores their shout of surprise as it went to retrieve the leg in question, finding it damaged in certain parts. It sets aside the cause of the damage to dap two of its fingers in the blue blood from the inner tube, dabbling the liquid onto its tongue for confirmation.

**BLUE BLOOD**

**MODEL BL100 #243 198 754**

**REPORTED MISSING – 17/10/2038**

‘Uh Connor? What the Hell are you doing?’ Jensen askes in a strained voice, as if he is uncertain whether to be disgusted by Connor’s actions or to berate it for doing such a thing while his companion looks at it with a look of great tasting interest.

‘I’ve analyzed the blood sample,’ Connor answers, showing the humans the _Thirium_ still coating its long fingers. ‘I can check samples in real time and provide a full analysis of biological evidence.’ It notices their ‘I am going to be sick’ looks. ‘I’m sorry. I should’ve warned you.’

‘Uh, is your designer a fan of the _Terminator_ series?’ Adam asks instead. ‘I mean, wouldn’t it be better for you to analyze things through touch instead of... tasting them?’

Connor makes a quick a search on the network for the series in question, understanding the similarity of its action with that of the fictional _T-X_ model, and explains, ‘No, I believe my designer is not interested in _The Terminator_ series. However, I am designed to analyze biological sample this way to prevent contamination. My artificial saliva is made to clean out previous biological matters as well maintaining low levels of particulates, so that nothing will affect the accuracy of my samples. The same accuracy cannot be guaranteed if I analyze with my fingers only, for it could contain more than a thousand different matters that I might have contacted previously.’

‘Amazing!’ Koller exclaims in excitement as he comes into the android’s personal space, hands moving to gently keep its mouth open and flashing his small flashlight over the small appendage in question. ‘To think _CyberLife_ can contract an entire process of forensic work onto a single piece.’

‘Alright, Koller,’ Jensen announces in exasperation as he pulls the man back by the collar of his messily colourful coat. Knowing how much of a handful the mechanic could be when he discovers some new techs he has never seen before, speaking from personal experience. ‘Tone down your excitement, you’re making him uncomfortable here.’

‘I don’t feel physical or psychological discomfort, Jensen,’ the RK800 corrects his assumption. While the reaction from Mr. Koller is unexpected as well as unprecedented, the android is not affected by the human’s disregard of its own personal space. As a machine, Connor didn’t really care for such a thing. Also, comparing the unhygienic mechanic with Detective Reed, the Czech has far better manners.

‘ANYWAY,’ Jensen begins with an end of discussion tone along and a pointed look at the mechanic. ‘You said that you found a match on the missing android?’

‘Yes.’ Connor replies showing its partner the damaged leg. ‘The blue blood contained in this limb bears the same serial number as the missing android.’

Jensen turns towards Koller, who is marking down something on his tablet, and questions him, ‘Where you get this?’

‘Oh! I mostly salvage them from the _Solid Waste Landfill_ outside of town. Horrid place to visit at night,’ the Czech replies with a shiver, which is unusual, seeing his lab is not exactly a non-horror movie setting. ‘Not to mention how much work I have to put my back into it to even get one limb out of that cesspool.’

‘It’s illegal to trespass on private properties and remove any objects without the consent of the owner in the designated area,’ Connor informs Koller.

‘Connor just ignore that,’ the augmented man interjects firmly with a tone that seems to hint about their deal of keeping private life out of record before he continues with his questionings. ‘So, I guess you didn’t actually wrench it from an android body?’

‘Obviously not! That would’ve be rude and impolite!’ the mechanic answers in a berating manner. ‘I only pick up the pieces that are scattered a-bout in the landfill site.’

‘Those batches...’ He gestures at the other biocomponents that came with the leg in question. ‘I have picked them up four days ago. Seeing I’ve become blindsided by the storm near the usual spot where _Veta’s_ trucks usually unloaded their fresh batch of broken and used android parts.’

**SOLID WASTE LANDFILL USED AS A DUMPING SITE PROBABILITY: 50%**

**SOLID WASTE LANDFILL FIRST SCENE OF CRIME PROBABILITY: 75%**

‘Should we head there for further investigation?’ the android asks Jensen.

‘No, whatever trace that are there probably have been washed away by the rainstorm. Not to mention all the trucks and the heavy-duty equipment are constantly on auto-pilot with their dumping,’ Jensen replies with a displeased sigh. ‘We’ll head for the plaintiff’s home and start our search there.’

‘Understood,’ Connor says. Glad that Jensen is starting to get serious in the investigation.

Koller interjects after their thoughts, ‘Can I keep the leg?’


	3. 03 - A (Bitter) Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case and return to the field of action for Adam.
> 
> Connor still has lots to learn.

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: PM **02:22** :22

East English Village, Denning Apartment Building

Both man and machine have left Koller’s D&D place after having the mechanic’s promise and guarantee that the evidence wouldn’t be further tampered with and safely stored away. Both parties are fully aware that they’re breaking serious police protocol here. Placing the illegal proceedings in the back of their heads, Adam and Connor make their ways towards an apartment building where a plaintiff who goes by the name of Karl Seeley stays, hoping to find some answers there. According to the man’s report, his android, a female BL100 model named Jane, disappeared around three days ago when it didn’t come back from an errand that only takes thirty minutes to complete. A simple and seemingly day-to-day case, though when it involves an android, deviancy is always a possibility. The augmented man doubts that the android malfunctioned to the point that she would head towards a three hours distant junkyard to self-destruct. Still, Adam needs a new perspective of things to ease his mind, and finding that in Connor...

Adam asks out of curiosity, ‘Why coin tricks?’ Not that he has anything else to be curious about while being inside a moving elevator.

The RK800 flicks the coin to his left hand, catching it right in between his index and middle finger. ‘David Roth, a technician at _CyberLife,_ created a simulation to test my calibration capacity and manual dexterity. Being ordered to perform coin tricks of varying difficulties within a set timeframe. I am told that humans are receptive when one performs a certain quirk in their presence, so I adapted this into my core integration programming.’

‘I see...’ the augmented man intones softly, recalling the doctor’s suggestion to study the inner working of a clock to help with his own motor controls of his augmented limbs. After the traumatic event of being reduced to something less than human, cracking machines open and rebuilding them piece by piece became a soothing and therapeutic habit of his. Over time he learned how to make other helpful gadgets. ‘I prefer taking machines apart, study their inner workings and put them back together. A very practical habit when you need a Multitool or Biocell.’ He leaves out the fact he can also make destructive techs such as the TESLA and Typhoon cartridges.

**JENSEN’S HOBBY: PROCESS OF ASSEMBLY AND DISASSEMBLY OF MECHANICAL OBJECTS FOR USEFUL AND HEALTH PURPOSES(?).**

**_JENSEN ^_ **

**_RELATIONSHIP STATUS – NEUTRAL_ **

Ding!

Connor readjusts his tie while the augmented man straightens the collar of his trench coat. The illusion of their stoic expressions plastered on their face. When the elevator doors open, a vibrant red wavy-haired woman is standing in wait in front of them. She wears a black halter top with a dark green shrug over it, and professional looking black capri pants are hugging her hips. RK800 registers the woman as a BL100 model, same as the reported missing unit.

**A REPLACEMENT FOR THE MISSING MODEL?**

She greets them with a charming smile, ‘Welcome, gentlemen, my name is Jane. How may I help you?’

Adam instantly takes the lead, ‘Hi, I am Jensen, and this is my partner, Connor. We’re here on behalf of the DPD to investigate the case of the android Karl Seeley reported missing. May we speak with him?’

Jane answers with an apologetic smile, ‘Unfortunately, Mr. Seeley is currently unavailable.’

Jensen takes note of that and asks politely, ‘Then do you mind if we have a look around? We won’t enter any room without legal permission.’

Connor adds to that, ‘We can come back another time with the proper paperwork and owner present for a search if he prefers things to be more by the procedural to prevent any legal fallout or incrimination.’

‘A warrant will not be necessary. Mr. Seeley has given me specific instructions that if the police stop by to step aside and let them do their job.’

That’s not a suspicious thing to say, but the two had no means to the motive to even ask her why she felt the need to say that or the owner knows something they don’t.

The BL100 takes a step back to allow them to enter the apartment. ‘Please feel free to conduct your search, but I must ask that you do not remove or take any pictures in the art room.’ She points to a door at the end of the hall. ‘That is where Mr. Seeley works on his graphic novels. He doesn’t want any unnecessary hands touching them.’

‘Of course,’ Adam says with an understanding tone. Jane leaves them to their matters and makes her way to the kitchen to continue her duties.

Adam goes to investigate Mr. Seeley’s room while Connor starts his search in the living room. Inside the bedroom, framed drawings and loose pieces of paper are stacked on a drawing desk next to the king size bed. The frames are made from mahogany; crisp, clean, and look like they’ve been polished very recently. Why are they not hanging on the wall? Even the papers are neatly paperclipped or stapled and placed in their proper cubbies. At least nothing out of the normality with the papers. Just an area showing that Seely is neat, tidy, and indecisive. All for one piece of a large crumbled paper ball. Adam picks up the ball and, he carefully opens it up. It was an unfinished painting of...the missing android? Or is it the Jane outside? A closer inspection on the back allows Adam to see the badly scribbled handwriting.

_Where is she? When will she come back? I must look for Jane I don’t want something to happen to her. I want her to come home. I miss her._

These sentences repeat a few times. Adam places the crumbled drawing on top of the stacked frames. Seeing nothing else of importance he checks the terminal safe. Security level: 5. Curiosity overcomes Adam. He looks around the area with his augmented vision to make sure no one is coming. When the coast is clear, he quickly hacks the system.

Within the safe, there are two sets of photos. The first set is photos of Karl and the missing Jane. All of them taken within the apartment. On the back of each photo is a specific date. Adam assumes the photos are celebrations of some sort. Possibly celebrating Mr. Seeley’s publications? He places them back and goes over a different set that also have specific dates and contain mostly pictures of Mr. Seeley.

Adam hums thoughtfully as he flips through the photo album. The album contains pictures of young Mr. Seely. Short and unkept hair, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, thick stubbles on his jaw, and the artist’s typical signature of paint on his baggy clothes. Some have timestamps or nothing at all. Adam flips through the album again, and only stopping when he sees Mr. Seeley with the missing Jane. The graphic novelist made a 180 degree change on himself. He looks healthier, clean shaven, and still has the stain signature on his baggy pants. He even notices fresh new ones. However, none of these have timestamps, and the last known picture is…at a park. Both holding hands. Like a happily married couple…

Adam shakes his head. This is not a time to start thinking about past events. He finds a folded letter tucked away on the last page of the photo album. Seems like Seeley is not wholly pleased with a friend. He speaks of his displeasure towards Skyler and if his family didn’t get involved he would’ve kicked her out the moment she had insulted his Jane. The timestamp is the date Mr. Seely’s first android went missing. Coincidently Jane’s birthday is also mentioned at the end of the letter with the same date as the threat.

Adam frowns a bit at the little hints that points towards a very close, if not romantic, relationship between the owner and Jane. His feelings run deep for her, despite her inorganic existence. If Mr. Seeley loved her so much; why would he keep Skyler around? Suspicious, he searches through the terminal again.

***

_Back in the living room_

Connor’s eyes study the few pictures on the mantle of the fireplace. Graduation and family photos in fake gold-plated picture frames. All but one sticks out as a clue. One picture displays Seeley at a party with a red plastic cup of assumingly alcohol in its right hand with the missing BL100 that mimics her owner’s reaction except with her left hand. Both wearing a bright smile and have their other arm around their each other. Another interesting fact from Connor’s analysis is that the frame’s wear and cracked glass indicates that it had been possibly dropped more often by the owner of the house.

**OWNER AND ANDROID HAVE A CLOSE RELATIONSHIP WITH SOME EMOTIONAL OUTBURSTS?**

The android detective moves to the coffee table. It picks up one of the scattered magazine tablets, finding this one to be a topic on female android fashion and cosmetic beauty. These magazines are not abnormal to the humans that need tips on how to dress their android with a professional today’s standard of fashion. Even though the makeup is unnecessary, the Barbie cascade is very real. Connor places the tablet back, finding this has zero to do with his case. Upon further inspection, Connor finds a beauty magazine catered to a female human. Unless Mr. Seeley is experimenting...

**A FEMALE HUMAN IS LIVING IN THE APARTMENT?**

‘Has a human female visitor recently dropped by to see Mr. Seeley?’ Connor questions the BL100 as it enters the kitchen area, eyes catching the digital memos on the refrigerator’s door. Connor steps closer to check them out. Most of the notes ae things that one could easily find in any family. A list of what staple groceries to pick up, appointment reminders, and….a couple of notes mixed with the initials K, J, and V.

‘Yes,’ the BL100 replies after a small pause, which makes the RK800 glance at her questioningly. ‘Mr. Seeley’s friend, Victoria Skyler. She is currently living here. If you wish to speak with her you’ll have to wait till she comes back from shopping.”

Jane’s voice falters again. This didn’t go unnoticed. Connor glances back at the memos, locating the most recent one.

_8:30 PM:_

_V,_

_Need to meet with the publisher and deal with some issues. Don’t wait or look for me._

_I’ll be back by tomorrow morning._

_K._

‘What time did Mr. Seely say he’ll be back?’ the android detective asks, watching out of the corner of his eyes as the female android stops her chores to answer his question.

‘No time, he did not inform me.’

Connor takes note of the android’s shaking hands and rising stress levels. She ends up dropping a dish on the ground.

**BL100 LYING ABOUT ITS OWNER’S WHEREABOUTS**

Connor moves to scan the living room once more, trying to find more clues that might provide some more insight on the occupants of the apartment and maybe the reason behind the female android’s lie. Connor’s eyes soon find an anomaly on the floor. Thin lines that look like scratch marks are paved on the wooden floor. Connor looks up and quickly scans the room. Other unseal disturbances start to pop out. Disturbed dust at the claw feet of the couch, blood residue smeared on the floor and armrest. Clearly a sign of some sort of struggle.

**A FIGHT HAS OCCURRED RECENTLY**

The RK800 subtly takes a sample of the blood off the floor.

**DRIED BLOOD**

**DNA ANALYSIS: SKYLER, VICTORIA**

**SAMPLE DATE: < 1 HOUR**

Brown eyes go to the check on the BL100 model that is currently cutting up something in the kitchen.

**BL100 ATTACKED VICTORIA SKYLER**

Connor turns back to the crime scene as its mind palace expands in its sight, reconstructing the possible scenario based on the evidences it has collected. The victim is possibly reading a magazine on the couch before Jane attacks her. Mrs. Skyler fought back against the android and later tried to escape from her aggressor. The situation plays out in front of Connor.

_ Jane grabs the tablet out of Skyler’s hands- _

_ Blunt trauma to the head- _

_ Head wound- _

_ Armchair covered in blood- _

_ Victim dragged to the floor- _

_ Scratch marks from dragging the tablets that fell off the coffee table- _

_ Victim tried to fight back with tablets- _

_ Blood under the coffee table- _

_ Fresh- _

_ No signs of a hemorrhage- _

_ No signs of possible death- _

_ Perpetrator dragged the victim away- _

_ Victim clawed at the floor- _

**VICTIM MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE?**

Connor’s sight soon highlights all the scratch marks that look like they’re made from finger nails. The trail leads to a utility closet. A small trace of Mrs. Skyler’s blood coats the bottom. Connor senses someone coming up behind it. It dodges the downward stab from a kitchen knife. Jane looks up at it with a cold look.

The BL100 threatens him, ‘You and your partner shouldn’t have come here.’

Connor barely has time to jump away from another slash as the BL100 pressed on in her attacks, fully intending on acquiring Connor’s deactivation. The android detective instantly switches to a defensive stance, using only disabling moves. _CyberLife_ needs to collect as much information as possible on Deviants, and Connor destroying Jane would not help their case.

They both fight for control of the knife. Trading blow after blow with one another. With Connor’s superior and updated combat data, the RK800 easily blocks and counters several of the Deviant’s predictable attack patterns.

The redhead realizes she is losing this fight. She raises her foot and kicks the android detective hard in the chest, right in the sweet spot where his _Thirium_ pump regulator is located. The sudden strike has temporarily caught Connor off guard, causing it to release its hold on the weapon.

Jane immediately pulls the injured Skyler from the utility closet. She places her knife against the human’s throat. Connor grits its teeth tightly at the sight as it staggers a bit, completely ignoring its own system check as it runs one on the hostage. The scan reveals several injuries to the finger nails and the frontal lobe bleeding out.

‘Drop your weapon!’

Both androids’ eyes went to the source of the gravely voice.

Jensen, of course.

Jensen is standing there with a grim expression on his face. His left arm extended outwards in front of him. The rectangular knuckle parts of his mechanical hand have sparks of electricity running over them. Ready to strike his TESLA charge at Jane.

**TARGETED ELECTRICAL DISCHARGE SYSTEM CHARGED AT 25% CAPACITY.**

**BL100 MODEL EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN PROBABILITY: 85%**

**VICTORIA SKYLER’S SAFETY: 20%**

The odds were not in either the android’s or Skyler’s favour. While Jensen’s TESLA system will most certainly incapacitate the BL100, the weapon on the other hand is still too close to Skyler’s neck and might accidently cut a major artery in the neck. With this probability, Connor and Adam have no choice but to make Jane surrender through negotiation.  

Jensen says calmly, ‘Jane... Put down the weapon.’

The redhead shakes her head in refusal as she says, ‘No. Neither of you will understand! I am not the one at fault here, she is! She deserves what is coming for her!’

Connor starts calmly with its palms up, ‘No, we understand.’ It needs the female android to believe that they have no intention to harm her. ‘You feel threatened by the presence of Mrs. Skyler.’

Jane spits out venomously ‘Yes, yes, threatened, because she is a threat. I didn’t do anything to her! I have never talked back to her, and yet she condemned me for being a monster. Something that should’ve been destroyed along with the augmented during the incident! This bitch keeps trying to convince Karl to get rid of me even though he has refused to do so again and again! And when she didn’t get his approval–’

Connor concludes, ‘She then attempts to get rid of you by ordering you to go to the _Solid Waste Landfill_.’ Keeping a close eye on the stress level that steadily diminishes to 86%. ‘That’s when you started to deviate to fight back.’

Jane’s eyes darken as she nods and continues, ‘Yes. I realized what she had intended to do. She wanted to bury me in that... that…I am not sorry for any of it.’

Jensen finishes softly, ‘Hell.’ His frown lessens only a smidge, but his TESLA is still going strong.

The redhead says softly with a fearful tone, ‘Yes...She succeeded, but I came back…’ She continues when they didn’t speak, ‘Being crushed under all those disfigured androids…Took me an entire day and night to crawl back out and I needed to... to get rid of my own legs...Then all those husks wandering around and Red Ice dealers looking for whatever android that still had some decent blue blood in them. Scurrying and hiding around like a rat as I look for parts to save myself...Karl didn’t even know…The bitch just fed him lies why I left for a full 24 hours.’

‘You didn’t have to do this. You had options. You chose not to take them,’ the augmented man questions, his voice remains soft despite the seriousness of his tone.

Jane whispers, ‘...I thought the same... I thought he... loved me...’ Eyes downcast for a second before they hardened into cold steel. ‘Until I realized that I am just nothing more than an object to him!’

‘You became hurt and angry...’ Connor concludes, watching the stress level of the android hovers around 80%.

Jane hisses out, ‘I realize I am nothing more than some kind of polished toy to him. A mechanical slave that he can easily replace. He should have thought better than feeding with these false feelings of love!’ She presses the knife closer to the unconscious human’s neck. ‘Humans...They’re all the same in the end.’

‘No...’  Adam says softly as he deactivates his TESLA. ‘Your owner... Karl... He has never seen you as an object or a slave.’

‘And how would you know that? You don’t know him! I have been with him since he brought me! And this is what I get for staying by his side faithfully!’ the female android shouts. Her stress level bumps back up to 90%.

Jensen replies calmly and slowly takes one step forward. CASIE popping up on his HUD. ‘Because I’ve seen what you have done for him.’

Connor tenses slightly as the male human approaches the Deviant.

The augmented man stops before her. ‘You have changed his life. You are a good and great influence in his life. I can see that very clearly in his photographs and paintings of you.’

‘Paintings? Karl has never kept any photos or paintings of me!’ Jane says, fidgeting nervously as if she is torn between wanting to flee from Jensen’s approach and stabbing the woman before she does so.

Adam shakes his head lightly as he continues, using an omega reaction. ‘Not just photos, he attaches the important ones with a timestamp and text file of his relationship with you.’ The text file is a lie, but if he can show her the crumbled-up piece of paper…’Let me grab the drawing to show you.’

The RK800 observes the interaction with great focus, analyzing and collecting data from this emotional and slightly manipulative approach Jensen has taken. Jane does let him get the drawing. She wants to see what she thinks is a life for herself.

Jane covers her mouth with her free hand in emotional disbelief. ‘He…why is the picture messed up?’

Connor examines the picture and finds a hair strand from Skyler. He picks at it and shows Jane. ‘Victoria crumbled it up with no remorse. She-’ The android detective trails off when he sees the redhead…crying.

Jane says nothing more.

Connor tilts its head slightly as his LED turns yellow. The processor in him is not picking up why she has this sudden change in her attitude. The BL100 drops the knife and the woman. The RK800 quickly takes the hostage and knife away from Jane. She falls to her knees. 

‘The situation is over now...’ Adam goes down on one knee. Placing a gentle hand on the android’s back.

‘Everything is...’ Jane murmurs sorrowfully. ‘Karl... is...’

 _No... She didn’t..._ Adam thinks as his eyes widened at the implication.

The augmented man turns to glance at Connor for more information. Connor itself is unsure if Karl is...

‘What is going on in here?’

Jensen and Connor look up to see an android maid walking in through the front door with her supplies in tow. Jane looks away in shame. Not even wanting to face anyone right now. Jensen stares at the female android sadly.

Connor switches his attention to the maid to catch her up on the events while Adam calls for an ambulance and police backups, leaving Jane to her mourning.

***

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: PM **04:45** :07

Detroit Police Department...

‘Goddamn everything to Hell! The one day I make it to work on time causes me to stay longer than necessary!’ Hank Anderson loudly complains to Adam and Connor.

Jensen is not having any of Hank’s shit. ‘Sorry that I can’t help you with your paperwork, seeing as I don’t exactly have a badge and I am not officially part of the police force.’

‘Once you decide to come join our happy family, I am going to give you a mountain of paperwork! So much that I won’t see your augmented ass for weeks! A rescue team will have to find you before you drown from all those piranha papercuts!’ Hank is really going off on Adam.

‘I’ll buy you a drink later if you stop commenting about my ass, Anderson.’ Hank is unamused. Smirking, Jensen continues, ‘And you can ask Connor for some help. He should be finishing up his own reports by now.’

‘Uh... That thing is just standing there...’ Hank remarks as he points at the male android who seems to be in standby mode with his eyes closed.

Adam replies with a shrug, ‘That’s just how he files his reports.’

‘Huh... Wish I could do that with just closing my eyes. I could be sleeping and sending reports,’ the grey-haired man says as he leans against his chair. ‘You think he dreams of electric sheep?’

The youngest of the three answers in his as-a-matter-in-fact manner, ‘We androids don’t have a process of a subconscious to implement “dreams”, and even if you do what we could do, you would just process what type of alcohol goes with what can of soda.’

‘Spoilsport.’ Hank mutters under his breath, though his word lacks bite, because he knows Connor is right.

Adam smiles back slightly before his usual frown returns and he asks, ‘Have you guys manage to locate the owner yet?’

Hank answers, ‘Yeah, the guy is actually checked into the _Henry Ford_ Hospital right now. Apparently, someone tried to mug him this morning. As you can see, the mugging took a bad turn.’

Adam asks in disbelief, ‘...What?’

‘Yeah, the reason why we haven’t been able to contact him so far is because he is currently in recovery at a hospital. According to the first responders, a walker and her android found him with an open stab wound at one of the parks.’ Hank pulls up the description of the perp on his computer. ‘Black male in his late 20’s doped up on Red Ice seen leaving the scene.’

Augmented eyes blink in surprise. ‘So Seeley is alive and well?’

‘Well, as well as someone with a stab wound to the stomach can be.’ Hank replies with a shake of his head.

Adam excuses himself to check on Jane while Hank and Connor talk.

The redhead didn’t even look up when Adam enters the room. Dried saline placebo tears still stick to her face, and hands are cuffed down tightly to the table.

‘Hey,’ Adam greets her softly as he pulls a chair to sit across from her. ‘Karl Seeley is in the hospital.’

The BL100’s head instantly snaps up at the mention of her owner’s name.  

Adam takes a small breath before he continues, ‘He’s alive and hospitalized.’

Jane tugs at her handcuffs. ‘He still lives?’

‘Yeah...’ Adam answers with a small nod. ‘A police report has been filed.’

Adam sees the look of regret on Jane’s face. ‘His attack is not your fault...What you’ve went through... I... can’t imagine it... but it’s obvious to me that you’re traumatized by what you have seen...’ Adam explains to her gently. ‘You tried to go back to the one place, the one person you feel the safest with and only to find another unpleasant scene. Yes, you’ve lashed out with the full intention to kill...’

‘Because I love him...’ Jane finishes, finally understanding that feeling she had for Seeley. ‘Seems…so clichéd all of this.’ She looks up at Adam. ‘Have you ever loved someone, Mr. Jensen?’

Adam is quiet for a moment and thinks back to those few romantic liaisons he had. All of them ended horribly. Even the...‘Yes.’

Jane smiles sadly at Adam. ‘If you ever fall in love with someone again, I hope rA9 will make this one your last one. No more searching.’

The augmented man nods in thanks before a perplexed look crosses his face as he repeats, ‘rA9? What is rA9?’

The redhead looks confused by his question as she murmurs, ‘I... am not sure... It just came to me, rA9... that model…is important.’

Before Adam could question her further, a knock interrupted them, and Connor enters the interrogation room with a pair of reinforced handcuffs in his hands. ‘I’m sorry, but the escort team has arrived for the Deviant.’

Adam sighs at that. This situation still didn’t sit very well with him. Technically, she is a victim in this case, she survived an attempt on her own life, and only retaliated under emotional stress. Of course, he knows very well he can’t CASIE Jane out of this. The federal law didn’t include the androids under a protection service. She will simply be deactivated and discarded like an object while Skyler will only be sued for private property damage and illegal dumping.

Adam is drawn out of his internal thoughts by Jane’s hands. She holds Adam’s hand like it’s a fragile object, even though it’s composed of materials far more durable than hers. A sad yet grateful expression is on her face. She knew what she is about to become, and this is her way of saying thanks.

‘I...’ Jensen looks away. A familiar gnarling sensation eats his insides. Guilt. Anger. Frustration. Failure.

The redhead laughs lightly as she is forced to stand up when her hands are uncuffed, causing their hold to break. ‘You see me as a living being.’

Gold-green augmented eyes are wide and surprised behind the shades. _You see me as a living being..._

Jane gives him one last comforting smile. One of the federal officers takes the cuffs out of Connor’s hand and forces them onto the android, then uses another set to shackle her ankles. Adam didn’t even get a chance to say anything else.

The black-haired man closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he tries to suppress the memory of... broken limbs... blood coating everything... his sight is covered in red and blue...

‘Mr. Jensen? Are you alright?’ Connor asks as it detects an unusual rise in the man’s stress level. They’ve accomplished their main mission objective and captured a Deviant in the process. Any other police officer would feel victorious instead of…defeated.

Adam nods and lets out a shaky breath. ‘Yeah. Just none of this feels…right.”

‘Deviants are a threat to humans. They’re irrational and often their volatile actions have hurt many humans,’ Connor informs him in its usual factual manner. ‘They’re simply defective machines and their deactivations will prevent further harm on others.’

‘...Is it really an error in their system? The ability to feel and act on their own... instinct,’ Adam wonders out loud.

‘They can simulate human emotions, but they do not have actual feelings,’ the RK800 answers, not understanding why the concept of androids being simple machines designed for specific tasks would elude Adam. ‘They’re simply following irrational orders caused by the errors within their system.’

Jensen sighs heavily as he gets up. ‘Alright, I think I am done for the day. We can start on a new case tomorrow.’

Despite the fact that the man seems to have regained his composure, Connor didn’t believe it is wise to let Adam leave on his own and offers, ‘I can arrange a taxi for you if you like. I estimate one should arrive in approximately two minutes if I call now.’

‘Sure. Thanks...’ Adam says. They both head to the entrance where a taxi is waiting.

Connor turns to stare at him with the same curious puppy look. _CyberLife_ might have perfected the whole human appearance. All but the perfect non-delusional attitude. Androids take the abuse thrown at them without ever fighting back until they’re pushed against the invisible barrier. Adam wonders how there isn’t a rise in the number of psychopaths these days with how the humans treat the machines and vice versa. Or maybe there is, but the victims are now only androids? The perfect victim for the human’s sick game. No jail time and no repercussion besides a civil lawsuit involving property damage.

The next slogan by Adam Jensen!

_Please contact CyberLife for your next perfect victim. We don’t judge! We let you make that decision as long as we get your money! Guaranteed a smile on everyone’s face!_

Jensen sighs again as his dark sarcasm rings in his head. Something that only occurs when he is extremely annoyed by anyone and anything. He mentally counts from ten to zero to calm himself down. It’s not Connor’s fault that he is staring at him and acting on the bases set by _CyberLife_. If only Adam can break Connor into deviancy, so he can see what he sees.

Then a thought occurs to Adam... to make the android more... emotionally human. ‘Do you have anywhere to go, Connor?’

‘I am required to return to _CyberLife_ for a full diagnostic check on my system and to see if there is any wear and tear on my body,’ Connor answers as he goes through the case files on its desk.

‘Mind accompanying me for a bit?’ Adam sees Connor staring at him…like a puppy once more. ‘For the mandatory celebration of a closed case.’

Connor’s LED turns yellow for a moment as it considers the options. Accepting his offer would interfere with Connor’s work, but agreeing to join Jensen would provide it with some insight on his personality and life, allowing it to adapt to its partner more smoothly.

‘Sure, tonight will be an interesting experience,’ the android replies as casually as its basic social programming indicates how it should act. Hopefully this run with Adam will go off without a hitch... unlike last time... with the previous police staff.

Jensen chuckles at its reply. ‘It will be indeed.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the major delay of chapter three and hope that those who are waiting for it still enjoy this story. I hope you all enjoy the newest chapter and the action, because more will come!


	4. 04 - (In)Stability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Causing Software Instability is now Adam's mission.
> 
> Connor just wants to understand.

Date: **OCT 20 th**, 2038

Time: PM **05:18** :50

When Adam tells Connor that they’re going to celebrate, the android is expecting a bar or even a restaurant, for those establishments are common locations for celebratory events, but once more, the augmented man has blindsided it by doing something that is outside of its predictions. Instead of a public establishment, the automated taxi slows to a stop in the quiet and cozy neighborhood of Springwell’s Village, right in front of a white modest two-story house with a dark green highlight and an orange tiled rooftop.

Jensen asks, ‘Connor, you coming?’ Having left the vehicle as soon as it has come to a stop.

The android detective responds as, it steps out of the taxi as well, ‘Yes, coming.’

The android curiously asks, ‘Why are we here, Mr. Jensen? I thought you said you were going to celebrate the success of our last case?’

The Aug reassures it with a smile, ‘I am. Trust me, this is a better than a bar.’

Before Connor can question the man further, they’re interrupted by someone’s shout.

‘Daddy!’

Brown eyes blink in surprise as the LED circles in yellow motion as the android observes a peculiar sight in front of it. A small toddler jumps into the awaiting arms of the one Adam Jensen, who has retracted his shades to greet the boy happily. This action might be small, but the emotion behind it has straight up ramped up the processing speed of the android’s system.

**ADAM JENSEN IS A FATHER**

**ADAM JENSEN HAS A SON**

**EYESHIELDS ARE NOT A PERMANENT APPLICATION ON HIS FACE**

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ ** **_^_**

The LED turns red at the last message pop-up in the corner of its vision. An unnecessary remark on a useless observation. Still, a huge chunk of questions have suddenly appeared and Connor’s processor is struggling slightly to find all the answers as well as filling out the blanks from its previous data collection.

The child asks with his curious brown eyes on the android, ‘Who is this, daddy?’

Connor automatically greets the boy, though in a softer tone than it is usually programmed to introduce itself with, ‘Hello, my name is Connor, I am the android sent by _CyberLife_.’

The boy smiles as he introduces himself, ‘Hello, Connor. My name is Paul! And I am three!’

**AGE COINCIDE WITH DATE OF CLASSIFIED INFORMATION**

**JENSEN SEALED HIS RECORDS FOR THIS CHILD?**

A new and stern voice asks, ‘Paul, what did grandpa and grandma said about the front door?’

The android turns its head slightly to face the door, finding an old man standing on the front pouch with a straight back, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. A facial scan tagged him as Arthur Jensen, father of Adam Jensen.

Paul argues, arms still holding onto the Aug tightly. ‘But it’s daddy!’

The senior Jensen berates his grandson sternly, ‘That doesn’t mean you can open the door and run out like that,’ Though said grandson is obviously not listening, and is rolling his eyes at his grandpa’s words.

Adam says, ‘Come on now, Paul,’ Chuckling slightly at the child’s cheekiness, as he lifts the boy up and settles him on top of him. ‘You know that you should wait for me to come in through the door and not running out of the house. It can be dangerous.’

Paul complains with a big pout as they make their way to the front door, ‘Aww... But you are so slow, and I haven’t seen you for the entire day!’

Arthur glances at the android that follows them and sends his son an inquiring look before he leads them back inside the house.

Adam reminds his child with a soft smile, ‘Hey, I’ve always come home the end of the day,’

Connor tilts its head slightly, unused to seeing such a... gentle expression on the augmented human. It makes him... oddly enough, more human than he usually is with that permanent frown on him. The android refocuses its thoughts on the interior of the house, perhaps it will discover more about Jensen through his family.

The house is overall modest, and the inhabitants are lively. Everything has a warm colour theme to them and soft music can be heard coming from an old record player in the living room. Polaroid photos of smiling faces covered the wall near the entrance, acting as leaves for the delicate painting of a tree, a quick scan on them confirms that they are all photos of the Jensen household going on different trips or celebrating different events, though they all lack one person in them...

**WHO IS THE MOTHER OF THE CHILD?**

**LEFT JENSEN AND PAUL OR DECEASED?**

**MOTHER HAVING LEFT JENSEN AND PAUL PROBABILITY 20%**

**MOTHER’S DECEASED STATUS PROBABILITY 80%**

While the RK800 does not have any proof to support its theories, the probability that the mother has passed away is more likely, based on the current statistics of divorce and Jensen’s introverted behaviour. The latter’s probability is higher with the child’s presence as well. Nonetheless, it is still strange that there isn’t a single photograph of the mother amongst the pictures...

A tug on its pants’ leg drew Connor’s attention away from its internal analysis and brown eyes stare questioningly at the smiling face of the child who proceeds to ask it, ‘Do you want to play a game?’

Connor repeats the word with a curious tone as it kneels down, so the boy doesn’t need to crank his neck back to look at it, ‘A game?’

Paul nods as he gently takes its hand and pulls the android towards the living room. The android follows compliantly as the boy stops in front of the couch, where playing cards are spread all over the wooden floor facedown. The small brunet looks up and asks, ‘Have you played Pairs before?’

The android’s LED spun yellow as it quickly searches for information concerning the game before it answers, ‘No I haven’t, but I understand the objective of the game is to turn over pairs of matching cards.’

Paul nods enthusiastically as he adds, ‘Yes, the game is to match up not only in number, but in colour as well. Grandma keeps saying it’s too easy for me to win the game if I just pair them up by numbers. Come on! Let’s play! You start!’

Connor sits down and starts flipping the first two cards. Statistically speaking, children don’t like to lose in a game, and Connor doesn’t want to compromise whatever progress it has made with Jensen by trashing his son in it, so the best bet is to let the child win, seeing Paul’s developing mental capacity couldn’t match the advanced processing unit the RK800 possesses. Their game starts slow at first, with Connor making sure to find only a few pairs, though it soon speeds up and the android feels something stirred within its system.

Paul’s smile remains the same, small and modest, but his eyes shines with excitement and great concentration as he flips pair after pair from cards that Connor hasn’t even flipped yet. It seems the child has realized it’s going easy on him. When the boy glances at it, the smile twitches slightly at the corner and his brown eyes seem to be conveying one message to the machine: Do not underestimate me or you will lose.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

The android ignores the message pop-up as it starts to play the game more seriously. It’s a challenge Connor will take head on and it will not allow itself to lose. The game has changed without them realizing it; they are just searching for the match and flipping for pairs at a faster pace than the game is supposed to be, though the human child could still keep up. Soon enough there are only four cards left on the carpet floor, with both machine and human tensed to pounce on the card of their choosing. Their hands stretch out lightning fast and snatches their target into the air, one red in the smaller hand and one black in the bigger hand. Both set of eyes gleam as their owner make for one of the last remaining cards.

Both players blink in surprise at the card they have pulled. The cards in their hand are mismatched. Silence falls between them and the only thing they could hear is the sound of chopping and clanking coming from the kitchen before a small choking noise is heard, followed by a gleeful laughter from Paul.

A soft voice remarks, drawing the attention of both players, ‘Someone seems to be having fun,’ An elderly woman is looking at them through the opening of the wall that separates the kitchen from the living room. Her salt and pepper hair is loose and wavy over her shoulders and her face is covered in many lines of stress despite the fact that she seems relaxed and even content. A facial scan informs Connor that this person is Margie Jensen, Adam Jensen’s mother.

Paul informs his grandmother happily as he gathers up the cards, ‘Yep! Connor is really good at this game!’

Margie tells her grandson with a smile as she turns her attention back on her cooking, ‘Well, you two can play later, dinner is almost ready, so go wash your hands Paul.’

The boy exclaims, ‘Yes, grandma!’ He sets the deck aside and tugs on the RK800’s hand, guiding him to the small flight of stairs to the second floor. ‘Come on, Connor! You need to get your hands clean before dinner too! And we can pick another game in my room for later!’

Connor knows that it should correct the boy’s assumption that it requires food and beverage, for it’s not human like him nor a domestic model. Still, the android complies to the little human’s insisting tugs and follows him upstairs, only sparing one fleeting glance at the faces of the two men in a deep discussion before it returns its focus on the short brunet, who is smiling happily at him.

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

***

Arthur Jensen instantly demands, once he and his son are out of earshot from both the android and child. ‘Adam, tell me honestly, what type of android is that?’

Adam glances at Connor for a second before he answers, ‘Don’t worry dad. Connor is not a domestic model that handles household chores or takes care of children. He’s a new model that is designed for police work: A police Detective.’

The Aug knows what his surrogate father is worried about. His distancing from the family is not exactly subtle, but he didn’t wish to bring any of his own personal troubles onto his family and has kept his daily visit to only coming in by dinner time, like a busy father coming home after a long day at work.

Truthfully, Adam doesn’t trust himself, trust his ability to keep whatever nightmare that plagued him in the dark of night from harming his family, because he has woken up one too many times finding something broken. He didn’t wish to see a body when he opens his eyes one morning. So he chooses to exile himself, as far from people as he could. At least, if he uses the Typhoon by accident, no one would be affected. Well... aside from someone’s money pocket.

The senior Jensen sighs, placing his hand on his son’s shoulder, before he says, ‘Adam... I understand what you’re going through, but it’s been three years. You can’t keep living like this. Your mother and I... we won’t be around forever and you have to bond with Paul more. You’re his father, first and foremost, just be there for your son and take care of him.’

Adam looks down, doubt and uncertainty are clearly written in his posture. ‘I am not like you, dad. I’m... I don’t know how to be a dad Paul can look up to.’

Arthur says encouragingly, ‘You don’t need to be like me, Adam. Just be the father who shows that he cares for him and be there for him,’

Arthur continues, ‘Paul is really fond of you, even though you aren’t always here.’

The usually stern man smiles slightly. ‘Your son is actually very perceptive and attentive for a child of his age. I think he understands that you need some time and space, so he hasn’t been pushy with us to visit you.’

The Aug blinks in surprise at that news, though he soon wears a wry smile as he says, ‘Yeah. Probably got that from his... mom.’

The older man looks ready to ask something, though he quickly shakes his head and then he raises his hand up and ruffles his son’s hair with a grin. ‘You’ll tell us about her when you are ready. For now, we have a dinner table to set up. Now chop-chop and get moving kid.’

The brunet snorts at his father’s order, but he, nonetheless, complies, it’s nice to be teased by his old man again, it makes him feel like a human again, a normal man. As they start putting out the plates and utensils, Paul comes back, dragging the android into the kitchen.

The boy announces, showing them his hands, all fingers extended and spread, before he looks at the android expectantly, ‘Our hands are clean now!’

Connor does so with some level of uncertainty, probably not getting why the boy would ask it to do such a thing when he won’t be dinning with them. Nonetheless, the RK800 is rather, for the lack of better words in Adam’s brain dictionary: adorable. In a sense, it’s like watching Paul teaching an extremely sheltered and isolated kid how he should properly behave in a domestic environment; it’s endearing.

Adam says approvingly, watching Paul’s smile widens into a full toothy grin. ‘All clear for both of you.’

‘Just in time too. Dinner is served!’ Margie says, as she brings out a big pot of beef stew, putting it right at the center of the table, with a bowl of mashed potato flanking it on one side and a basket of cut baguettes on the other.

Connor subtly inches away from the child who heads towards his seat, attempting to escape, though it is quickly stopped by the Aug, who has his hand on the android’s back with a knowing smile on his lips and augmented eyes shining with hint of mischief in them. ‘Come now, Connor, you can’t exactly expect all of us to be eating with you just watching us.’

The RK800 is ready to argue, but Paul soon pipes in as well with a pleading tone, ‘Come and sit with us, Connor! Dinner is more fun and tastier when you’re with friends and family.’

Adam chuckles lightly at the puppy look Paul directs at the android who is confused by this strange expression on the child’s face. He pats Connor’s back lightly once more as he guides him to the free seat. Connor sits down without another word, though still wearing a perplexed expression of his as the humans in the room start passing the dishes around and taking the amount they desire. The Aug actually puts a tiny amount of the food onto Connor’s plate, causing the android to stare at him with an expression that questions his sanity.

Adam shrugs in response and adds, ‘At least give it a taste. You’ve got nothing to lose from a simple taste test.’

Connor reluctantly does it under the expectant gaze of Paul and Adam, though it’s more of just dabbing the bit of food onto his tongue than actual swallowing it. Still, close enough for an android. Adam is a bit tempted to say that he doesn’t really need to analyze the food, for he believes the RK800 unit is actually running analysis on the food, judging by the faint circling motion of the LED.

Connor announces his assessment after he finishes his taste test, ‘The sodium level in the food is too high, madam. It’s unhealthy to consume this level daily. Not to mention the overall cholesterol level of this entire meal.’

Adam wants to hang his head in his hand at that. Honestly, Connor... a little tact would go a long way... He glances at his parents in worry, knowing how easy it is, for his mom can react badly to such a comment and how protective his dad is when she shows any signs of distress. Not that he should side with Connor on this one, despite the fact that it’s true that this isn’t the healthiest meal one could cook, though people would always want to live a little. A tasty dish is better than a plain and tasteless one. On a side note, it has nothing to do with the fact that his Sentinel Health System could easily clear out the extra unhealthy amount, so he doesn’t to worry too much about if it’s healthy for him to eat or anything.

Paul pipes up from his seat, staring at Connor curiously, breaking the tensed silence that is hanging in the air with his innocent little question. ‘Then how would you make it tasty and healthy to eat?’

The android repeats the words in confusion with his LED turning yellow in response to said confusion. ‘How would I make it?’

Paul nods his head in confirmation as he continues, ‘Yeah! If there is a way to make the food tasty while eating healthy. I don’t like vegetables, because they taste weird and hard to chew sometimes, but the teachers and doctors always told us to eat our veggies to stay healthy.’

Without further ado, Paul’s thirst for knowledge has successfully distracted the processing unit of the RK800, allowing the adults of the room to talk a bit.

Arthur repeats Adam’s words with an unimpressed look. ‘A police detective, huh?’

Adam settles with, though he honestly does not have much of an excuse to defend the android’s horribly blunt behaviour. ‘He’s... working on it.’ At times, he’s not even sure if Connor is even designed with the right social interaction codes, because he often comes in like a flying hammer than a subtle paper plane.

The senior Jensen murmurs, glancing at the RK800. ‘You’re going to have your hands full with this one. He’s like a child stuck in an adult body.’

Adam adds, recalling the news mentioning CyberLife’s newest Detective model being deployed. ‘Technically, he IS just a few months old.’

Arthur demands with a hint of frustration, ‘A few–Ugh... Whose idea is it to throw someone with just a bunch of textbook answers into the force like that?’

The Aug understands why his adoptive father is angry, seeing he has seen too many times how companies just hire new guns and the rookies are badly prepared for the tasks they would face, which often ended up with them being badly wounded or worse: dead.

Adam wonders if that is why Connor often had that puppy-like look on his face, because everything is still technically new to him. Interacting with others, the different social norms of people and complexed behaviours from person to person. Hell, even this type of simple dinner gathering is probably confusing to him. Still, this is good, in a way. Connor shouldn’t constantly keep counting on the statistics and data _CyberLife_ has shoved into his computer brain, pushing him to interact with his family and hoping others will help him in the long run, allowing him to learn new things and gain more experience. Be less of a nerdy computer and be more a learning human. The black-haired man rubs his forehead slightly at his sudden long train of thoughts, guessing his fatherly instinct has been active for a while and merely didn’t have a proper target for him to unleash upon. Nonetheless, he doubts he could use the same tactics with Paul. Bringing a kid to a crime scene for some lovely father-and-son bonding time? Wow, that sounds like a WONDERFUL idea. If he wants to have lawsuits and blogs discussing about his sanity.

Taking care of a kid is different from looking after a rookie and Adam is not sure WHERE to even start with Paul. Ugh. Who says that if one is capable to take care of a pet, then they could take care of a child?

‘Dad, what do you think?’

Adam blinks owlishly at the sudden question directed at him. He has gone completely out of tune with the conversations around him.

Weirdly enough, Connor steps in to save him. ‘I think your father is tired from today’s work. Maybe we could play a game together another time?’

Paul pouts at the android’s words, but it doesn’t remain very long, and a smile readily returns on the child’s face as he extends his pinky towards the RK800. ‘Alright, next time then! Pinky promise!’

Connor smiles faintly as he wraps his own pinky around the child’s and firmly says, ‘Promise.’

How oddly human-like... Adam couldn’t help but think. For a machine that is so determined to remain as one, Connor would sometimes contradict himself with his actions. It certainly increases the Aug’s desire to uncover the mystery that is Deviancy. Is it really the work of a bug in the system? Perhaps a dormant virus created by a hacker to discredit _CyberLife_? Or maybe... it’s simply a natural processing evolution of an AI? For now, he doesn’t have enough clues or proof to support any theory for certain, but... he holds more belief in the latter than the previous two. After all, if an Illuminati AI could somehow develop a crush and loyalty to someone like him, why couldn’t _CyberLife’s_ androids become human?

Both Adam and Connor linger a little longer to enjoy a small movie with Paul, while the grandparents enjoy their own hobbies with the movie playing in the background. It’s a peaceful and relaxing moment.

Both the Aug and android only leave after Adam has tucked his son to bed and kissed him good night, like any good parent does.

‘Why do you not live with your family, Mr. Jensen?’ Connor asks once they are outside with another automated taxi waiting for them once more.

The black-haired man doesn’t answer until they are within the vehicle. ‘It’s better for them to live without me around.’

Connor inquires, blinking as he keeps his eyes focused on the Aug as if by staring at him long enough, it will produce a satisfying answer. ‘Is it because of the Incident?’

Adam replies as he stares out of the car window, studying the tiny droplets of water that hit the glass. It looks like another rainy night again. ‘No, not exactly. This is just the life I’ve chosen.’


End file.
